


Heaven and Angels

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Reader have a chat about whether or not he believes in Heaven.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:</p><p>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/130154879113/heaven-and-angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Angels

###  [Heaven and Angels](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/130154879113/heaven-and-angels)

**45\. Heaven in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

It was a simple enough question but of course, the man of science and mathematics living in his head of facts and knowledge had to take his time to think.

“Well?” (Y/N) smiled over at him, sitting back against the seat, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Lots of religions have a heaven/hell combination. Psychologically, some people only believe in Heaven because they want to believe that they’re being rewarded for all the good things they’ve done in their life-”

“Spencer!” The girl laughed, shaking her head. “I’m not asking for statistics or the facts that are jumbled up in that pretty head of yours. I’m asking about  _you_. Do  _you_  believe in Heaven.” She repeated, tilting her head slightly.

Spencer shifted in his seat as he thought for a moment again, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. After a moment, a small smile stretched across his face and he leaned back into his seat on the jet. 

“Yes.” He stated it with a tone of formality. He looked up at (Y/N), nodding slowly as he seemed to continue to think about his answer.

“Alright…Why?” (Y/N) urged on. She loved to keep Spencer Reid thinking, you could almost feel the gears in his head turning, the questions and logic trying to pull themselves together.

“Because Heaven, in some religions, means angels…” Spencer’s eyes locked onto (Y/N)’s for a moment with a small smile before he looked away shyly, “…and I don’t think a woman as beautiful as you could exist without being an angel.” 


End file.
